Take This Rose
by beasleweasel
Summary: Charlotte, Belle and Adam's one and only daughter.She never knew who she was or rather the world didn't know her.But when a series of events strikes her life, she discovers more than she ever knew about her past and herself. modern day
1. Prolouge

The August air ran its brilliant warmth through my light brown hair that had grown long over the short summer months. I walked swiftly, practically flying, through the long castle hall way while holding the bottom end of my silk, strapless, blue ball gown. Once I finally reached the two brass doors that lead to the amore rose garden, I sighed contently and opened one of the heavy doors. As I walked into the garden, I saw his deep brown hair, tall, slender body, wonderfully deep brown eyes that could see right through my soul. I couldn't help but think he looked beautiful in the moon light. As I walked closer to him, his eyes met mine. His eyes searched me up and down then he said "Charlotte, you look beautiful."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. He moved me closer to him as he put his gentle hands around my waist. His deep brown eyes looked into mine as he clutched me. "I love you Mathew." I breathed into his ear. Then, suddenly, I found myself tilting my head and slowly closing my eyes. When our lips touched for the first time, it was as if the world had flung us and only us to another galaxy then back in a matter of seconds. It was the best moment of my entire life.

I opened my eyes. Damn, I thought, with a small tear trickling down my face, I'm still at his funeral. My vision of the first kiss I ever shared with Mathew was only a figment of my memory torturing my mind. Just three days ago I was sitting with Matthew under our favorite oak tree in Trace Park and now he's dead, gone forever. The rain fell harder on the tent as the priest continued to speak about the man who was my first and only love. I felt as all of this was just some crazy dream and I would wake up in Mathew's strong arms. But this was not a dream it was real, all of it, no matter how much it hurt me. The tears ran down my cheeks like the rain pounding on the tent. Matthew was dead and there was nothing I could do to change it.

**YAY! the beginging of the beginging! Honestly, I didn't even think I'd write this, but I did. Any way I hope you like it, tell me what you think. Thanks for reading or atleast scrolling down this far. :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Library

The August air ran its brilliant warmth through my light brown hair that had grown long over the short summer months. I walked swiftly, practically flying, through the long castle hall way while holding the bottom end of my silk, strapless, blue ball gown. Once I finally reached the two brass doors that lead to the amore rose garden, I sighed contently and opened one of the heavy doors. As I walked into the garden, I saw his deep brown hair, tall, slender body, wonderfully deep brown eyes that could see right through my soul. I couldn't help but think he looked beautiful in the moon light. As I walked closer to him, his eyes met mine. His eyes searched me up and down then he said "Charlotte, you look beautiful."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. He moved me closer to him as he put his gentle hands around my waist. His deep brown eyes looked into mine as he clutched me. "I love you Mathew." I breathed into his ear. Then, suddenly, I found myself tilting my head and slowly closing my eyes. When our lips touched for the first time, it was as if the world had flung us and only us to another galaxy then back in a matter of seconds. It was the best moment of my entire life.

I opened my eyes. Damn, I thought, with a small tear trickling down my face, I'm still at his funeral. My vision of the first kiss I ever shared with Mathew was only a figment of my memory torturing my mind. Just three days ago I was sitting with Matthew under our favorite oak tree in Trace Park and now he's dead, gone forever. The rain fell harder on the tent as the priest continued to speak about the man who was my first and only love. I felt as all of this was just some crazy dream and I would wake up in Mathew's strong arms. But this was not a dream it was real, all of it, no matter how much it hurt me. The tears ran down my cheeks like the rain pounding on the tent. Matthew was dead and there was nothing I could do to change it.

**2 Years Later**

The spring air warmed my face as I rode my skateboard down the sunny gravel rode that lead to the vast, ivy coved, stone castle surrounded by black steal gate and rose bushes; this was home. I jolted to an abrupt stop once I had passed through the open gate doors, dropped my skateboard on the gravel court yard and looked at my watch. "Shit," I cursed under my breath "I'm late!" I moved swiftly into the castle and ran up the stairs and down the hall to my bedroom. My room was what most girls would consider 'something out of a fairytale' which I must admit it was. The walls were a beautiful shade of lavender with white ceiling lining shaped like vines. Every thing from a double door walk in closet, to my gold and white canopy bed was in my room. I quickly opened the doors to my closet and changed into my favorite skinny jeans, a vintage tee, and a pair of navy blue converse.

"Would you care for some tea darling?" I heard a voice say behind me as I headed down the stairs. I turned around to find it was Mrs. Potts, our maid who had been like a grandmother to me for as long as I could remember, standing with a silver tray in her hands on the top step of the stair case.

"No thanks Mrs. P." I said while slowly walking backwards down the stairs.

"Alright Charlotte, what is your hurry?" Mrs. Potts said rolling her eyes as she knew I rarely turned down tea unless I was in a rush to leave.

"I'm supposed to meet my friends at the beach port and I was held up work again so I'm very late and trying not to be," I said moving closer to the door.

"At the bait shop again? They need to give you a holiday, you work to much. Are you taking the car?" she said with curious eyes.

"Of course," I said knowing where this was going.

"Then you'll have to get the keys from your mother, she's in the library" she said as she disappeared back into the dark hallway. I made my way to the library. I cracked the door open and looked in the room, to find not only my mother, but both of my parents in the library. As my eyes began to focus, I noticed that not only were my parents in the library together, but they were passionately making out in the library. I turned away from the room and shuttered. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy my parents love each other, but honestly watching them make out isn't what I call an excuse to ask for car keys. I glanced back into the room and saw the car keys on the end table behind my parents. I quickly crawled into the library, grabbed the keys and got out as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 2 Free Falling

I arrived at the beach port a half-hour late hoping I hadn't missed much. I opened the doors to the large club and walked inside. The club was dim with the only light being disco balls and strobe lights and music vibrated the entire room. Suddenly I felt someone poke me in the back, I turned around and there was Juliet smiling at me.

"What was that for?" I said laughing. She just laughed and hugged me. I forgotten how much I missed being around that freckled faced, California girl I called my friend.

"Gosh, I missed you so much! I haven't seen you since…" her voice trailed off. I knew she meant since Matthew's funeral.

"It's ok," I said, "I'm better now; it's been two years."

"I hoped you would be." Juliet said smiling. I had forgotten how much I missed the times we would come to the Beach Port on Friday nights.

"Where are the others?" I asked as my eyes searched through the crowded club.

"Right here you loser!" I heard Angela's familiar, sarcastic voice. Angela hadn't changed a bit in two years. She was still the funny, sarcastic, black curly haired girl I had known since I was five.

"Wow," I said laughing "You haven't changed a bit, have you?" Angela blew a bubble with her gum and it popped on her face.

"Nope, not at all," she said wiping her face clean. I smiled and laughed, Angela always had that effect on people.

Suddenly, the floors started to vibrate with the beat of Here (in your arms) by Hellogoodbye. I heard the familiar voice of the five foot tall, dirty blonde, Lena singing as loud as she could "I like were we are when we drive in your car!"

I rushed over to her side as the crowd on the dance floor started to jump up and down to the beat. When she finally noticed me, she smiled and leaned her head back.

"Where are Cilla and Lil-," I began to ask before I was cut off by two hands from behind me covering my eyes and two others covering my mouth. I twirled around swiftly to see Cilla and Lilly smiling at me. I felt over whelmed with joy and energy. Juliet and Angela soon joined us as the six of us danced and sang at the top of our lungs in large crowd of people. It was one of those moments when the world goes into slow motion and every thing surrounding you just seems….perfect.

The song ended and we sat down at one of the large booths. Lilly ordered shrimp and sushi for the six of us. As we ate, I was completely interrogated on what had happen since Matthew died two years ago. Honestly there wasn't much to tell them except for the fact that my parents hired a personal therapist for me a year ago who didn't know the first thing about my apparent "issues". Other than that nothing I had been spending my time in the castle, trying to keep myself distant from the thought of Matthew's passing. I also told of the "eligible bachelors" my parents attempted to set me up with. This was a failed endeavor at forcing my eyes onto another guy. Although my parents meant well in all of this, I couldn't bear to even look at another guy since Mathew's passing.

"So you pretty much had a crack head for a therapist and tons of attractive princes coming to your house for two years? And you didn't even want to hang out with us?!" Juliet said in her sarcastic way, after I had caught them up on my life.

"First of all those princes were not in any way shape or form attractive," I said scrunching up my nose at the memory of the terrible evenings I was forced to spend with those stuck-up rich pansies. "And two," I continued, becoming a little bit more serious "It's not that I didn't want to see all of you, I just was never in the mood to be around people at all." There was an awkward silence, which Angela quickly broke.

"Well Charlotte Dawson," she paused, to make dramatic effect, as if she were angry, "that is still no excuse!" she teased, sticking out her tongue. We all laughed.

As the sun began to tuck away behind the rocky cliffs along the beach, the mood of the club gradually changed into a more romantic scene. I had not been paying hardly any attention to the change until the song "Free Falling" by John Mayer came on. I felt a deep, known hurt in my heart. This song had been the first song Matthew and I danced to. We had always called it our song as a joke because we both thought it was some what cheesy. But, I would secretly love the fact we had one.

The song followed on, as I hid the hurt I felt. Juliet, Angela, Lilly, and Cilla all went out onto the dance floor and found dance partners. Lena, who seemed to know how I felt, stayed behind with me. I had always liked and disliked that about her, she could know how you felt even if you did not show it. Soon, Lena was asked to dance by a handsome, tall, curly brown haired boy. "It's ok," I said as sweetly as I could, "go; don't let me ruin this for you." She looked unsure as she left me, but I needed to be alone. I hugged my knees to my chest and shut my eyes, begging for the song to end. When I opened my eyes, in what seemed an eternity later, a tall, blonde, attractive boy was standing in front of me staring down at me. I felt suddenly embarrassed, wondering how long he had been standing there.

"Hey, I'm Gavin," the boy said.

"Uh," I hesitated, wondering why he was giving me the time of day "I'm Charlotte." I said while giving a half smile.

"Nice to meet you, would you like to dance?" Gavin asked as he put his semi muscular arm on the table, which seemed to trap me in.

"Sorry, I'm not much for slow dancing." I lied.

"Oh come one," he said with a smirk, "Just one dance. It won't kill you." I wanted to yell and say it might as well, but I kept my composure.

"Listen, it's nothing personal, I just not in the mood right now." I said as sweetly as I could with the pain boiling inside me. Gavin turned around as if he was about to leave, then he turned back to face me with a look of knowing on his smirking face.

"Wait, Charlotte, Charlotte Dawson right?" he asked as if he knew some secret.

"Yes, how did you-" Gavin cut me off.

"I was a friend of Matthew's, we met a couple of times." I suddenly remembered him. Mathew considered Gavin his best friend from the first time the two of us met. I had never liked him much, he would always try to flirt with me "accidently" touch my butt. Infact, I had the feeling he knew who I was even before he asked. The thought disgusted me.

"Well you don't miss a thing." I said in a sarcastic tone, showing my dislike.

"Charlotte you know you've always had a thing for me and now that Matt's out of the picture why not go for it." He said in a voice that sent chills up my spine. I immediately stood up, making myself extremely close to Gavin.

"You're right," I said as a waiter walked by carrying a tray of margaritas from another table. "I have always wanted to do this," thinking quickly, I grabbed the one of the margaritas off of the tray and dumped it right on Gavin's perfect blonde locks. "You ass hole, try to make a move like that on me again and I swear you will wake up the next day with your balls ripped off!" I realized the song had finally finished and the crowd was now looking at me. Some laughed others just clapped or said ouch or nice one. I turned to my friends, who had come to as soon as they heard me yelling at Gavin.

"I have to go," I said to my friends before they could get a word in, "Gavin was enough drama for one night. I'll see you later." And with that, I turned and walked out feeling both confident and hurt.

**My dearest apologies to those of you who read my story. I would have uploaded sooner it's just I'm very busy a lot of the time (well I guess just recently) and I didn't have it all typed up yet so please don't kill me. And I would also like so thank any one who has at least taken the time to click on this it means a lot even if you don't read it (although I would like it better if you did). I'm getting better at this! I hope it doesn't suck to badly. Special thanks to my friend oxkatizzlexo. She has helped me edit and given me tons of great ideas for this story. Oh and just a couple more things. I wanted to explain (because I realized it might come up in the near future) Charlotte IS a princess but she isn't considered the future ruler because it is in modern times and if she married a prince she would become the queen of that kingdom, but she doesn't have to marry a prince her parents just want her to. I just thought I would clear that up for you in case you were confused. Even though its not that big of a deal (not that I really know yet I don't know how this story will end). And one other thing this story is supposed to take place in a suburb in France. That's not that big of a deal either I just though I would let you know. so any way thanks for reading my story and this random babble rampage I just went on. :D**


End file.
